megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mithras
Mithras , sometimes confused with the Zoroastrian/Vedic Mithra or Mitra, is a demon in the series of Greco-Roman origin. While designs of Mithras and Mithra in the series were originated from the Roman Empire, this article focuses on the entity of Roman origin. History was a religion worshiping the god Mithras originated from the Roman Empire from about the 1st to the 4th century. It is believed that the cult was popular in the Roman military and did not accept female disciples. Whether the god was directly inspired by the much older Mithra from Persia remains debatable. It is today considered a mystery religion due to lack of textual records of the cult, but many Mithraic temples and artifacts survive. The series design that first appeared in Soul Hackers is faithful to the religious figure: being born from a rock as an adult and holding a knife which would be used for bull-slaughtering, a ritual believed to be commonly practiced by the disciples in honor of the god. Appearances * Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race (Mitra) * Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race * Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Tyrant Race * Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Race * Persona 5: Sun Arcana ** Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana * ''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Mitra is the master of Sector Bootes and is introduced as Master Mitra, appearing in a form possessed in earlier titles at first. He and his servants have been "recruiting" members of the expedition by threat or force and appears to be interested in the protagonist and offers him a chance to join him in return for being made a citizen of Mitra's domain in the new world to come, an invitation he extends to everyone aboard the Red Sprite as well. The Red Sprite crew uses the Luxury Bell Mitra provided the protagonist with and creates a diversion allowing him to reach the higher levels of his tower and do combat with him. Upon his defeat, he drops Bootes' Rosetta and a Rare Forma. Later, when traversing Sector Delphinus, it becomes apparent Sectors Bootes and Delphinus have been collaborating for extended periods on human experimentation, as seen when upon reaching Mitra's private laboratories, a trophy, the Madman's Stone, has a plaque explaining the bond between Mitra and Asura, Delphinus' master. He later reappears in Fornax and transforms into the lion-headed "Mithras" to seek revenge on the protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Mithras can teach Nanashi the Mahama, Heat Wave, Rakunda and Fatal Sword through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical attack skills. Persona 5 Mithras is the second Persona of the Sun Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Okumura's Palace and in the Adyeshach area of Mementos, with the title "Dark Sun." He is the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle to learn Mafreila and Freidyne, and he is the second of two Personas to learn Vicious Strike. He is also the sole source of the Nuke Break skill. He is one of four Personas to learn Mabaisudi. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Mithras produces a Petra Genetrix accessory, which nullifies the Burn status effect on the wearer. Mithras is one of the Personas needed to summon Sraosha through advanced fusion. Shadow Makigami takes the form of Mithras during the request, "Phantom Thieves VS Burglary Ring." He will summon an Oni and Onmoraki to aid him in battle, and will also attempt to buff them with Tarukaja. ''Persona 5 The Daybreakers'' Mithras is the form Kazuya Makigami's shadow takes upon learning that the Phantom Thieves of Hearts have come to steal his heart. He summons Oni and Onmoraki to defend him and sacrifices them when the two are no match for the thieves. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Boss= |-| Original= |-| Redux= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mahama\Innate Heat Wave\Innate Rakunda\22 Fatal Sword\23 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Makigami= |-| Persona= Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers Category:Persona Q2 Personas